


Little Lucas isn't quite so little any more

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Where has the time gone since he was just a little baby?
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032675
Kudos: 13





	Little Lucas isn't quite so little any more

Our story starts in Percy and Oliver Weasley's house. They're discussing their son, Lucas.

Percy sighed. "Our son has his first girlfriend, Olly. A girlfriend at the age of 14."

Oliver asked, "What's wrong with that exactly?"

Percy said, "He's far too young for that sort of thing of course."

Oliver smirked. "Really? I seem to recall a certain Weasley sibling who had his first girlfriend at the very same age."

Percy muttered, "This isn't about me, this is about our son of course."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "This isn't really about Luke having his first girlfriend, is it, Perce?"

Percy stated, "Of course it is."

Oliver shook his head. "No, it's not. You're afraid that we're going to lose him or something."

Percy told him, "Of course I'm not."

Oliver pointed out, "You keep saying 'of course', Perce. I know that you say that when you're worried about something."

Percy admitted, "Maybe you're right. I have been a little... 'worried' that this might mean we're losing our little Lucas."

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Our little Lucas isn't quite so little any more, he's 14 for Merlin's sake."

Percy replied, "I'm well aware of that fact, Olly. Thanks for rubbing it in."

Oliver reassured him, "We're not going to lose Luke just because he has a girlfriend. In fact, him having a girlfriend might mean we'll get to see more of him than we already do."

Percy smiled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose he'll want to introduce us to her at some point. Especially if it's serious."

Oliver beamed, "Exactly."


End file.
